


I'll Make This Feel Like Home

by louveyougoodbye



Category: One Direction
Genre: Coming Out, Domestic, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, they basically just come out thats all that happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5261615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louveyougoodbye/pseuds/louveyougoodbye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry and louis love each other and now everyone knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Make This Feel Like Home

**Author's Note:**

> i was thinking about how harry and louis might come out, and this was born. enjoy!

Harry woke with a groan, later than usual this morning. He stretched out his limbs as best he could without waking the the smaller, sleeping body next to him. He smiled softly as he looked at Louis, his boy. The sun, scattered by the half open shades, highlighted his features beautifully. He was a vision. Harry never got tired of looking at him. Especially while he was still asleep, long eyelashes laid gently across his cheekbones and his mouth slightly open, shorter legs intertwined with Harry's longer ones.

"Lou," Harry whispered, kissing his forehead, "wake up."

Louis hummed sleepily and nuzzled in closer to Harry's chest. Harry chuckled and wrapped his arms around Louis' body.

"Wake up, baby. Today's the day." Harry said.

Louis opened one eye, "5 more minutes."

He said, yawning. "Okay, 5 minutes. I'm going to make coffee." Harry said, untangling himself from Louis.

"And teaaaa." Louis whined.

"And tea." Harry kissed Louis' head, and rolled out of their warm king sized bed.

Harry padded barefoot and shirtless down the hall to the spacious kitchen, goosebumps rising on his skin due to the chilly air in the house. He turned the heat up a tad, and walked to the stove. He started the kettle for Louis' tea and the coffee machine on the counter for his own daily cup. Or two. He leaned against the counter, looking out the big window above the sink, and sighed happily. Today was the day. Today was the day they had been looking forward to for years. Almost 6 years, actually. Today they were free. Harry thought he would be nervous, but he felt content. Perfectly content. He was happy, he loved Louis, and today the world will know. Well, less "now you know" and more of "you guessed it" since he and Louis couldn't be subtle if their lives depended on it.

Harry grabbed his phone, still on kitchen counter from last night. He and Louis had baked a cake to celebrate today, and proceeded to get in a frosting war. Louis had it all in his hair and on his nose and looked too cute for Harry not to snap a photo of. He unlocked the slightly sticky screen on his iPhone and went to the messages app. There were quite a few texts, mostly from friends and family, and a few of their crew members.

He opened the band group chat.

A _"Today ! Woooohooo !! Love ya"_ from Niall.

A simple _"Love you! :)"_  from Liam.

He went back to the unread messages, and saw one from a number that he hadn't spoken to in a while. He and Zayn hadn't talked in, well...months.

_"wishing you and lou the best. tell him i say hey. love u two."_

Harry smiled, and typed back _"Thank you, Zayn. Love you too. x."_

Harry slid his phone in the pocket of his sweatpants, and opened a cabinet, grabbing something for their drinks. His, a rainbow mug. Louis', an " **I Heart Harry** " mug Harry bought for him one Christmas a few years ago.

He readied Louis' tea, milk and no sugar, and his coffee, two sugars and cream. He picked up the drinks and walked back to the bedroom, finding his sleepy looking boy smiling at him from the bed.

"Hi," Louis said, his voice a little raspy from sleep, "morning."

"Morning." Harry handed him his tea, and set his own coffee on the bed side table. He crawled back into bed, kissing Louis.

"Thank you."

"No problem, love. Sleep well?"

"Yeah, I'm excited." Louis smiled, taking a sip.

"Me too." Harry said.

"Oh, the boys texted. And Zayn."

"Did he?" Louis said, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, he said hi to you, wished us good luck. And Niall and Liam said good luck too, and they love us." Harry replied, coffee cradled in his hands.

Louis hummed, smiling. "Thats nice."

Harry smiled, "So, you wanna do this?"

Louis took in a big breath, exhaling it slowly. "Yes, lets do it."

He and Harry had thought for awhile about how they wanted this moment to go. Their team had suggested a public outing, holding hands, kissing, something that said "we're together!", but Louis and Harry said no. They wanted this to be simple, something that was them. The days of stunts and lying and faking it and not being themselves were over.

Harry took out his phone and opened the camera app. The screen showed him and Louis holding their mugs, hair messy, covers pulled up to their waists, their tattoos visible.

"What should we do?" Louis asked.

"Kiss?" Harry giggled.

Louis leaned in, kissing Harry, as Harry snapped a picture. They took a few more, taking turns kissing each others cheeks and being goofy.

Louis dropped his head onto Harry's shoulder, breathing in his strawberry shampoo, as Harry scrolled through the photos they just took.

"I like that one." Louis said, pointing. In the picture, him and Harry were giggling into each others mouths. Harrys long hair was falling into his eyes, and Louis' were shut from laughing. Maybe Louis is a little biased, but he'd say they look pretty in love.

"Me too, s'cute." Harry smiled.

"Should we post it?"

"Yep. Its the one." Louis said, kissing Harry.

Harry kissed him back, tasting his tea on his lips. "You're the one."

"You're the cheesiest, I swear." Louis said laughing.

Harry giggled, pleased with himself, and pulled up Instagram. He turned and looked at Louis. He almost couldn't believe they were really doing this. After everything they has been through, the time had finally come. Before the break, that started a few days ago, he and Louis met with their management. Their new management, may he add. Their new team was on board with the "coming out", much unlike the previous people in charge. After a long meeting, it was decided that once the break began, Louis and Harry were free. They could come out on their own time, and their own terms. And thats what they were doing now.

Louis looked at Harry, "You okay, babe?"

"Yeah, yeah. I was just thinking..."

"Me too. Its crazy, innit? That were finally doing this?" 

Harry kissed Louis, "I love you. So so much."

"I love you, too. So so much. And everyone else will know it, if you'd hurry up and post that picture." Louis giggled, kissing Harry's nose.

"Okay, okay, lets do this." Harry said, turning back to his phone. He took a deep breath and tapped on the camera icon on Instagram, selecting the photo they chose.

"Black and white or color?" He asked Louis.

"Hmmm...color. Yeah, color. Maybe a filter." Harry chose one of the less ugly Instagram filters, "This okay?"

"Yep."

"Caption?"

"Let me see it." Harry handed Louis his phone, and Louis began to type.

Harry grinned. It was a simple few words, but this was big for them. This was it. Years and years of not being allowed to love each other in the open, they now could. They'd only ever wanted to be free, since the day they met. Harry remembers that day like it happened yesterday. He remembers seeing Louis for the time in that crowded bathroom, and just knowing Louis was it.

Harry read Louis' caption again his head. _**Love mornings like this with my favorite boy.**_

"You're cute." Harry said, cuddling in closer to Louis. "Post it."

"One more thing." Louis said, and added the house emoji.

Harry smiled, singing softly "I'll make this feel like hoooome."

Louis grinned, took a deep breath, and posted the picture.

"We just..." Louis, said breathless.

"Yeah..." Harry said, equally as speechless.

Louis met Harry's lips with his own, grinning like mad. "I love you so much, Harry. I can't believe we just..oh my God. I love you, I love you, I love you."

"I love you." He kissed Louis deeply. "Did we really just do that?" Harry said, laughing loudly.

"I think we did." Louis said, tears starting to well up in his eyes.

"Lou! Don't cry!" Harry said, thumbing at Louis' tears. He kissed Louis' cheeks. "Aw, baby."

"I'm just..." Louis sniffed, "I'm so happy."

"Me too," Harry said, smiling. "Do you think the people are going crazy?"

"Oh, God." Louis said, his fingers playing with Harry's curls. "I think they knew this was coming soon, some of them. They always know."

"Yeah," Louis smiled, "I have an idea."

"What?"

"You know my tweet..."

Harry laughed, "Always in my heart?"

"What if you retweeted it or something?"

"Were gonna kill them." Harry laughed.

Harry grabbed his phone from Louis' lap and opened twitter. They posted the picture not even 5 minutes ago and it was already everywhere, his mentions were moving faster than ever. It didn't take long to find Louis' most famous tweet. He retweeted it, and typed out a reply.

**_And you, @Louis_Tomlinson, always in my heart. I love you. Yours forever, Harry._ **


End file.
